


The Tragic Kidnapping of Scott's Best Bro

by Madam2u



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam2u/pseuds/Madam2u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, "Scott, you have no business getting protective over Stiles when you ignore him for hours on end in favor of Allison. No matter how beautiful her various body parts are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragic Kidnapping of Scott's Best Bro

"Allison." Scott whines, tilting his head back with unchained frustration. "Can't you skip family dinner? For me? Please? "

Even with the puppy eyes and elongated vowels Allison refused to be swayed. "No, I've been calling off family dinner for the past few weeks." She slams her locker door and turns to face her boyfriend. "And besides, you've been spending all of your spare time with me, and it's not that I don't appreciate it!" She amends when she catches Scott's look. "But you do have other friends that you've been neglecting."

"Like who."

"Like Stiles," She rolls her eyes and gestures with her one free hand that isn't loaded down with books. "And the rest of your pack? Come on," She follows Scott down the crowded hall. "One night away from me can't be all that bad."

"No, but it will be awful."

Allison laughs, digging around in her bag for her keys. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" She lightly hits the side of his arm with her keys.

"Yeah." She leaves him, turning to smile at him as she exits the school doors.

After a few minutes Scott pulls out of his Allison daze to root around in his pockets for his phone, opening it to reveal a message from his Mom about something, but none from Stiles. In fact, he hasn't seen or heard from Stiles all day. His last message from Stiles had been from four days ago, though Scott had texted him several times in just the last hour. He does so again now, sending a quick ' _bro?_ ' Surprisingly, he gets an immediate reply: ' _what?'_

Scott catches Isaac's eye from the other side of the hall, and he goes to join him and Erica while he texts back. ' _dude! where u been?'_

"C'mon, lover boy." Looking down, Scott can see Erica's arm snaking around his, and she pulls him out into the bright spring sunshine. This reminds him of Allison, and he groans again, because now he is being cajoled into joining Derek's stupid "pack meetings".

"…and then he just took it!" Erica is saying to Lydia. "And Derek didn't kill him." Jackson rolls his eyes. "Well if he did he wouldn't get any-". His mouth snaps shut when Lydia clocks him over the back of his head with her purse. He rubs the back of his neck, which has become a habit, and glares sullenly at the ground, as if it were the concrete step's fault his girlfriend carried a large amount of heavy objects in her purse.

A honk startles them all, and Scott finally looks up from his phone to see Derek and his overly shiny car.

"See you guys there!" Lydia calls, already grabbing Jackson and forcing him down the steps in front of her.

Scott sighs, and walks toward the Camaro, attempting to open the front door, but his phone goes off and he is distracted by the possibility of Allison that he lets Erica beat him to it. But no, no Allison, though it is Stiles who says only ' _you gotta get out more, man. and by out I mean out of Allison's pa-'_

"Dude, are you going to get in?" Isaac is leaning out the window of the car to peer curiously at Scott.

"Oh, yeah." So he gets in. Once inside the backseat of Derek's car he leans forward to tug on Derek's jacket, opening his mouth to ask "Have you see Stiles anywhere?", because although he may be completely ignoring his best friend, he is, after all, his best friend and-

But behind those stupid mirrored shades is not, in fact, Derek.

"Hey, what's up, man?" Stiles flashes him a crooked grin, pulling the Camaro smoothly out of the parking lot. "Long time no see."


End file.
